


Knowing Dean Winchester

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Established Relationship, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-12
Updated: 2008-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: For those who know him know he's more then he seems





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Don't own-don't sue
> 
> Reviews make me squeel!!

The thing to know about Dean Winchester is that he’s more then just himself.

 

He’s his brother, his father, his mother. He’s those who’ve lost and been abandoned and those who’ve been saved. He’s a hunter and a demon. He’s the innocent who’ve been killed and he’s the one who’s kill innocents. 

 

For those who know of him know he’s so much more then any of that. 

He’s Dean-protector-lover-brother-of-Sam Winchester. 

He can be defined by his brother’s actions. He is defined by his brother. 

 

Those who knew him while his brother was away may never have meet his little brother, may never have ever heard of him but they knew he was there. 

 

Like a wedding ring that symbolizes a man’s heart and home is taken, the necklace around Dean’s neck shows the world that his mind body and soul were the property of someone else. They never needed to know who to know that while he may play, flirt with the pretty waitress, he knew where his heart belonged. 

 

For those who knew him as a child, as a young teenager, as a man without a father, knew that Dean was above all else, above his sins and his virtues, a brother who put his brother above everything.


End file.
